


Happy Birthday Jesus

by arey0unasty



Series: Christmas [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas themed lingerie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Matt is sort of a power bottom, a bit of comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Matt decides to give Mark an early Christmas present





	Happy Birthday Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> [This is what Matt is wearing](https://www.yandy.com/Sexy-Santa-Babydoll-Set.php?gid=371590&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=1067568638&utm_content=55252728947&utm_term=371590&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIh9OIqImr3wIVxR-GCh2Kkws8EAQYGyABEgL2ifD_BwE)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As per usual, this is all fake and I mean no disrespect to anyone mentioned.
> 
> Title: You'll See - Original Broadway Cast of Rent

Matt was nervous.

He gave himself a once over in the mirror, smirking at his reflection. Matt adjusted this outfit a final time before calling Mark into the room.

It was Christmas Eve. Matt had kicked Mark out of their bedroom, making up a story about how he still had presents to wrap and didn’t want Mark to see. So he technically wasn’t lying to Mark.

Matt had gone and bought the outfit earlier that day, after debating whether he should go through with it for the past week.

Makeup? He loved it. Nail polish? No problem. Lingerie? 

That was slightly out of his comfort zone. 

Yeah, he was used to seeing it on other people, and always found it to be sexy, but Matt himself had never worn it. 

Honestly, it wasn’t that bad. If tonight went well, Matt might consider wearing it more often.

He was wearing a simple outfit, in honor of the holidays. Just some black lace panties and a santa themed babydoll. He dug a black choker from the depths of his closet just to add something else to the outfit. Matt had also put on some eyeliner and a small amount of red eyeshadow, because he knew Mark would like it. 

Matt had also taken the liberty of preparing himself, just to save a few minutes later on. He was still hard, the head of his cock poking over the waistband of the panties. Getting those on without finishing early had been the most difficult part of Matt’s entire plan. 

“Hey Mark? You can come in now.” He called. Matt walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and crossing his legs in an attempt to look sexy before Mark came in the room. 

“Are you done? I’m ready for be-“ Mark cut himself off as he laid eyes on his boyfriend. The sight of his boyfriend, in lingerie, was not a sight he expected to see in his lifetime. 

And instead of enjoying how hot his boyfriend looked, Mark burst out laughing. 

“Matty, babe, _what_ -“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as another bout of laughter came over him.

Matt’s cheeks heated up at the unexpected response. He knew it was a ridiculous idea to begin with, but he didn’t expect to be outright ridiculed. He stared at his boyfriend, lips pressed in a hard line. 

“God, I fuckin’ knew this was a stupid idea. I’m gonna change.” Matt rushed to get to the bathroom, where his comfy clothes were waiting for him.

Mark finally snapped out of it when he saw Matt stand up and cross the room. “Matt, hey, stop. You look hot. I’m sorry for laughing.”

Matt’s cheeks were still burning with embarrassment. He felt stupid, and he was ready to change back into his usual bedtime combo of briefs and t-shirts. 

“Babe, come on. I shouldn’t have laughed, I just never would’ve imagined you ever wearing this.” Mark said. He grabbed Matt’s hips and pulled him flush to him. “You look so incredibly hot in that.” Mark murmured into Matt’s ear. The shiver up Matt’s spine didn’t go unnoticed by Mark.

“Really? I feel dumb.” Matt confessed. Mark’s laughter made him super self conscious. Which was unusual for him, but being laughed at by the man you loved wasn’t a huge confidence boost. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that, Matt. You really look stunning, I love it. And I love you.” Mark said. 

Matt just nodded, starting to feel comfortable again. Mark rubbed a thumb across Matt’s hipbone, enjoying the small moan that fell from his lips. “So, santa, wanna ride me like your sleigh?” Matt nodded and couldn’t help but laugh. Mark would say something that ridiculous in an attempt to be seductive. Mark leaned down to bite at Matt’s arrow tattoo. Matt felt his cock stir in the panties, having grown soft from being laughed at. 

He walked them back to the bed, sitting Mark down on the edge before kneeling in front of him. Mark ran a hand through Matt’s hair. “I haven’t even done anything.” Matt gestured to Mark’s half-hard cock in his boxers.

“Like I said, you look hot. It’d be wrong to not be turned on by you.” Matt flushed at the compliment. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Mark’s thigh before biting into the soft flesh. Mark moaned above him, gently tugging at his hair. Matt made his way up Mark’s leg, alternating between kissing and biting. He knew there would be a nice trail of bruises in the morning. 

Finally, Matt had made his way to Mark’s dick. He would have laughed at how easy it was to turn Mark on, but he was just as easy. He licked a stripe up the shaft, savoring the low moan his boyfriend emitted. He pressed a soft kiss to the head and tapped at Mark’s hip, urging him to lift up so he could slide his boxers off. 

When Mark was finally naked, Matt decided to quit teasing and give Mark what he wanted. Matt ran his tongue over the head before taking the entire length into his mouth. Mark groaned in appreciation, lightly thrusting his hips up in response. 

Matt placed a hand on Mark’s navel in a half hearted attempt to prevent him from thrusting his hips up. Usually he enjoyed Mark fucking his mouth, but he wanted to keep his makeup in tact for a while longer. He quickly swallowed around Mark’s length and then pulled back, making sure to run his tongue over the vein as he did. 

He smirked up at Mark, who had his eyes shut and was panting heavily above him. The fingers threaded in his hair tightened their grip, causing Matt to whimper. Matt got the hint, wrapping his lips around the head, digging his tongue into the slit and then against the vein, knowing it’d drive Mark wild. He moaned around Mark when he felt a hand press against his head, urging him to take more.

Matt followed suit, took the entire length to in his mouth, and let Mark fuck him. Matt reached down to rub at his own cock, just to ease some of the pressure. 

“Matt…” Mark warned. He was getting close, but as much as he wanted to come in Matt’s mouth, he knew his boyfriend had other plans. Matt immediately pulled away, causing Mark to groan at the loss. 

“Need you to fuck me, Mark.” Matt moaned. He shoved Mark against the bed and crawled over him, grinding his ass against Mark’s erection. Mark gasped, nodding fervently. The lace fabric rubbing against him was slightly jarring, as Mark had forgotten Matt was wearing them. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He made an attempt to roll them over to prep Matt.

“No, I already did that, grab the lube.” Matt said. He didn’t miss the change in Mark’s breathing when he realized that Matt had been in here, getting himself ready for Mark.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” He whined, grabbing the nearly empty bottle of lube from behind a pillow. They had a lot of sex, sue them. It was easier reach from there than the nightstand.

Mark sat up and slid his hands underneath the babydoll and then the panties. He pressed his lips against Matt’s neck, quickly biting down before all but tearing the panties off him.

“Hey! Those were, ah, expensive.” Matt protested halfheartedly. He was too distracted by Mark’s lips against his skin to be super upset.

“I’ll buy you another pair.” Mark murmured. He rubbed his hands over the soft fabric covering Matt’s torso. “You wanna keep this on or take it off?”

“On,” Matt said. He shoved Mark back against the bed, taking the lead once more. He took the lube from Mark’s hand and spread what was left over Mark’s cock. He threw the empty bottle on the floor before positioning himself over Mark, quickly sliding down over the entire length. Both men moaned as Mark bottomed out. 

Matt wasted no time, rocking back on Mark’s cock, moaning as Mark met him halfway. 

The pair easily slid into a nice rhythm. Small grunts and moans filled the air until finally, Mark shifted his hips and nailed Matt’s prostate.

“Oh my god Mark, _fuck_.” Matt squeezed his eyes shut, releasing a crescendo of moans as Mark hit his prostate repeatedly. Mark sped up his thrusts, thighs burning from the effort, although it was worth it to watch Matt lose himself in the pleasure. His jaw was slack, unable to stop the noises falling from his mouth.

Mark knew Matt was close, so he planted his feet against the bed to give himself better leverage to fuck Matt. He wanted Matt to come first, because he knew he’d been waiting a while and his dick was turning a shade of red far too close to the outfit he wore. 

What Mark didn’t account for, was Matt clenching around him. Or Matt leaning down to bite his nipple and _apparently_ , Matt wanted Mark to come first. A particularly hard bite sent Mark over the edge, eyes rolling back into his head as he came hard into his boyfriend with a shout of his name. Matt stilled, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of Mark filling him up. 

Mark was still coming down from his orgasm when Matt resumed rocking against him, aiming for his prostate with each thrust. Mark watched as Matt hit his prostate hard, and was vaguely aware Matt was basically using him as a dildo at that point. 

It was hot.

Knowing it wouldn’t take much more to get Matt off, he grabbed Matt’s dick with one hand and started roughly jerking him off. Matt whimpered and pushed back harder against Mark, still not quite there yet. His eyes flew open and he stared down at Mark. Finally, Mark understood and dug his nails into the soft flesh over Matt’s hipbone, which did Matt in. He stopped his movements, halfway seated on Mark’s softening cock, and came hard on Mark’s chest and chin. 

A whimper escaped Mark’s lips as Matt fell back on Mark’s spent dick. A few minutes had passed since Mark had come, so now he was just overstimulated and aching. Mark knew Matt had blacked out during his orgasm, so he had to wait it out. 

He rubbed circles on the small of Matt’s back, trying to gently bring Matt back to earth. Matt eventually fluttered his eyes open, breathing beginning to even out. 

When Matt could finally focus, he looked down at Mark, who was coating his fingers in Matt’s come. Matt stared at him, mouth agape, as Mark licked his fingers clean. “Jesus, Mark, I’m supposed to be the slutty one in this relationship.” Matt joked. He was surprised he could form a coherent sentence after that mindblowing orgasm.

“I thought it might be a while before you came to, so I figured I’d get a head start on cleanup. Good timing on my part.” 

Matt laughed and pulled himself off of Mark, flopping down with as little grace possible beside him. Neither man could help the whine that escaped their lips, from loss and from overstimulation. 

“Speaking of cleanup,” Matt shivered at the cooling mess between his legs. “I need a shower.” Mark rolled over on his side, throwing an arm over Matt’s stomach.

“Matty, listen, give me twenty minutes for a power nap and then I’ll eat you out when we shower.” He was already half asleep as rested his head against his shoulder. Matt‘s eyes widened, cock twitching with renowned interest at the thought. “No boners until we hit the shower, Skiba. Sleep comes first, and then you can come.” Mark mumbled. Matt’s laughter echoed through the room. 

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 12:07 am.

“Merry Christmas, Mark. I love you and I’ll be waking you up in exactly twenty minutes.” 

He was looking forward to 12:27.


End file.
